fran_bowfandomcom-20200223-history
Fran Bow Dagenhart
Fran Bow is the protagonist, whose parents were murdered by an unknown assailant. She has a cat named Mr. Midnight, her closest companion. Fran was chosen by the Great Valokas of Primeve to be the Keeper of the key. Whether the Great Valokas and nearly everything else Fran sees throughout the story is real or just hallucinations of insanity, is left sort of twisted and vague. Appearance Fran Bow is a very curious 10-year old girl with bobbed brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a yellow dress with a small blue bow tie and brown boots with black-and-white striped stockings. Personality Fran is an inquisitive young girl, who likes to examine her surroundings, scrutinize things and combine them. She also thinks very vivid thoughts. To her social environment, she is a nice, polite (but sometimes persistent and annoying) little girl. She's also quite smart yet gullible at other points, sometimes clearly sensing danger whereas she at other times lets her curiosity get the better of her. Fran loves animals above all things and particularly, Mr. Midnight. She is quite anxious and jumpy, but also courageous. She longs for a home, and to be with Mr. Midnight and her Aunt Grace. Whether or not Fran truly suffers from some sort of psychosis is never revealed; it depends on whether the abnormal things she experiences (such as Itward, Mr. Midnight talking and all the twisted visuals) actually do happen in reality, or just inside of her head, and that appears to be left for the player to deduct. If the things are real, then Fran was never psychotic to begin with; her family's tragedy only happened because of Remor's decision to toy with her, which led her to be possessed by him. However, if they are in fact NOT real and only hallucinations, then it's likely just a result of her brain being tampered with through overdoses of Duotine by Dr. Oswald, affecting her mentality. In that case, Remor could be seen as an avatar of Fran's own psychosis, her shadow, all caused by people experimenting on her. History Prologue In the beginning of the game cut scene Fran Bow is simply a little girl living a happy life with her mother and father. In the cut scene we see Fran get a cat which she then names Mr. Midnight. Shortly after this we see her Aunt Grace arrive for dinner. Later in the week her Aunt babysits her and she describes the experience as fun and shows a liking to her Aunt Grace. After a few days, she is disturbed when playing with Mr. Midnight by an ominous figure in the window of her room. Shortly after this she hears a scream from her parents' room and goes to investigate. Upon entering her parent's room she is come face to face with a gruesome scene; her parents have been killed and dismembered and their bodies are strewn about the bedroom. Terrified, Fran flees into the forest with Mr. Midnight and faints. Though the cat seems to want to stay and comfort her, two figures approach and he reluctantly flees. Fran is then picked up by a hooded figure and we can assume she is taken to the asylum. After this Dr. Deern wakes Fran up revealing this to all be a recollection of said events. There is then some chatter in which Fran demands to be released and the doctor adamantly refuses. Fran receives her mother's old purse with a note from Aunt Grace inside. A nurse is then called in to give Fran a medicine called Duotine; there is no way to avoid taking it but upon doing so Fran states she's not feeling well and has a vision of blood, gore, and her parent's heads raining into the room, and passes out. In her sleep she dreams of Mr. Midnight, who encourages her to come find him using the pills to help her. He says he's waiting for her in the forest and tells her he loves her. With these final words we fade into the First Chapter. ''Fran from Ithersta'' When Fran falls to Ithersta, she takes on the form of a tree, she is then picked up by two Itherstanise and taken to the King Ziar, he takes the fruit of knowledge from her to learn about her as well as give her a fruit to help her understand his people's language. King Ziar explains to Fran that he knows why she is a tree, but is not the right person to tell her why. He sends her to a high cliff to meet Palontras. Palontras takes Fran to a floating Island where she is submerged into a pool of a pink water under a waterfall, Palontras performs a spell to provide Fran with arms and legs, after explaining to Fran that she turned herself into a tree in order to keep herself alive. Palontras confesses that he has never seen a human use a tree as a chrysalis before. Palontras than returns her to King Ziar, who is petting Mr. Midnight. ''The Other Fran'' During Chapter 5, Fran comes into contact with another and younger version of herself living in the Asylum. This Fran likes to dress up extravagantly and put on dancing shows for her menagerie of toys. She has a key collection and likely was the one to take the house key and leave a note under the potted plants towards the end of Chapter 4. Though they both own the same yellow dress, the second Fran is not wearing it, instead in a blue robe, pearls, and heels all likely inherited from her mother or Aunt Grace. This Fran is very in tune with the Ultrareality phenomenon and has met Itward, Palontras, and even León Castillo. The other Fran does not have a pet cat, and this difference is implied to be that which separates their timelines. Trivia * In the final chapter of the game, in Fran's wardrobe after she's been freed, you can find a reference to Lewis Caroll's Alice Lidell which, according to Fran, is a close friend of hers. * If you mess around with the asylum's TV in nightmare mode, you can see Fran's silhouette with bloody eyes flashing on and off on the screen in the static. * Fran, despite dealing with excessive amounts of gore and violence throughout the game, mentions that she does in fact have a fear of dolls. There is one in the Attic of the Twins Clara and Mia, and one in her room at Aunt Grace's house, and her even telling the doll in her wardrobe that they had a deal for the doll to stay in the wardrobe until Fran grows up and is no longer scared of dolls. Gallery RU: Фрэн Боу Category:Characters Category:First Chapter Category:Oswald Asylum Category:Third Reality Category:Main Characters